Feet in the Air, Head on the Ground
by fumindck
Summary: so yea. mostly an OC thing. not sure if i want it to be a love story or not. first fic so be gentle. Drugs, rape, general insanity. lemme know if you have any ideas on how it should end up : R&R I DONT OWN YYH.
1. Viva la Revolucion!

It was warm out. An oddly warm day in the middle of fall, though at the moment no one seemed too worried about the somewhat unusual weather as everyones attention was drawn toward the massive amount of water that was erupting out from every window and door of the elementary school building like a giant water fountain. 'another vandal' he thought to himself as the redhead stood on the sidewalk among the throng of people that had gathered around to examine the newest addition to the recent series of vandalism that had been plaguing the city. Only a few days beforehand a government building had been attacked, apparently by the large statue that had been on display outside the front of a large office building that housed several corporate headquarters. The statue seemed to have been thrown through the front of the building as though by a giant. These attacks and the others that had preceded them only ever had one thing in common, the words 'Think About It' had been painted on all of the sites but other than that it would have appeared to have been random attacks on seemingly random establishments, stores, arcades, fine restaurants etc.

The redhead was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by someone saying "Its kind of beautiful, don't ya think?". He turned towards the question to see what appeared to be a young man a bit younger than himself wearing an old olive green wool hat, somewhat large dark sunglasses that hid his eyes, a dark somewhat puffy winter vest with a sleeveless shirt underneath and worn baggy jeans smiling up at the display as though truly admiring the spectacle before him like a fine piece of art in a gallery.

"excuse me?" he asked the young man only to have the boy turn his back and walk away with his head somewhat bent towards the pavement muttering something about getting out of the area before the police all arrived. He stared at the boys back puzzled for a moment before once again being snapped back to reality, this time by a very brash "Aww man why couldn't it have been our school?". He turned to see his friends Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there staring at the building that was still gushing water like a geyser.

"O hello." he responded.

"Man go figure, they go and turn an elementary school into a damn fountain but leave ours completely untouched. Not even a damn paint mark or something. Damn brats have all the luck" Yusuke griped clearly still somewhat tired from his last mission and in no way pleased about being forced to go to school.

"Who do you think it was Kurama?" Kuwabara inquired. Kurama looked back toward the building for a moment before answering "I have no idea. But I would imagine it's someone who feels they have a point to make."

"ya don't freaking say" was Yusukes retort "so what the he'll do ya think all this means then?"

"I havnt the foggiest" Kurama answered. -beep beep- Yusukes communicator went off and he groaned looking down on the compact in his hand as though it were some vial piece of trash that someone had just thrown at the back of his head.

"Just one day one freaking day is all I ask!" -beep beep- it continued clearly unaware or unperturbed by the fact that it may well have been facing imminent doom under the annoyed detectives heel.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" he screamed at the blue haired reaper girl on the other end. She merely replied perky as ever "koenma needs to speak to you all right away" before hanging up.

"Just great just fucking great" Yusuke grumbled.

"Well at least we get out of school" Kuwabara noted, though it failed to brighten his friends mood any as all three men started off toward the park to find their elusive fire demon team mate.

"So, your mission is to find and capture whoever is behind these attacks. Understand?" the pint sized ruler concluded after briefing all four boys on a string of murders that he believed to be some kind of demonic plot against spirit world though he couldn't for the life of him figure out exactly what it was, he only knew that his father wanted the one responsible for the killings apprehended immediately. There had been a series of assassinations on very powerful and influential members of the mafia, black market and CEOs of major corporations in both human and demon world recently. While it would have seemed that none of them were related every attack had been executed almost perfectly by an expert assassin. No witnesses, no traces left behind and what's more, no bullet found in any of the victims though it was clear that something had penetrated their vital organs by the singular holes found in each of the bodies. All of this lead Koenma to believe it was a demon perpetrating these attacks and since they had been in both the human and demon worlds the killer could clearly move seamlessly between the two realms making them all the more dangerous.

"Koenma", the redhead started before they all started heading toward the doors to leave "do you think that these killings could have something to do with the string of terrorist attacks that have been going on in human world lately?". The small ruler considered this for a moment before answering, "I wouldn't think that they would, but all the same maybe two of you should survey the city and two should head to demon world to try and find this assassin. Who knows, there might be some connection" and with that all four boys left, Hiei and Kurama to demon world and Yusuke and Kuwabara to human world.


	2. Breathe Me

She sat smiling up at the sky content to have finally found a peaceful place to rest for the night. She was a bit outside the city limits in an abandoned building that had what she considered to be a pretty good view of the skies and open field. Beside her a small fire was going and the smell of rabbit cooking was making her drool slightly in anticipation of something she hadn't had in about 35 hours, food. 'Night off?' came a voice inside her head. She smiled at the sound of it and while normally the idea of hearing a voice in ones head would have sent one off to the mental hospital in a hurry she was comforted by the return of her friend and looked towards him to see his form emerging from the shadows. She watched with a small smile as an enlongated, slightly curved down tan and brown nose appeared in the light of the fire. The nose was followed by a small brown head with little half circle ears and small black eyes. The creature started to circle around the fire towards the girls resting form and from there she could see the long hair almost touching the ground and the short but stout arms that ended in curled up hands hiding the long claws and the long tail that gently swept the ground as the anteater approached her.

"Hello Antubis" she said with a smile as she reached out her hand and welcomed the beast onto her lap where he gladly laid down and lavished in the affection she gave to her returning companion. "I thought a night off would be good. They're starting to put more and more security around everything and it's getting somewhat difficult to move around without being seen". She heard the beast sigh in her mind 'Told you. I knew they'd start doing that if you moved too fast Kydd. Wait till the heat dies down' the anteater looked up his companion without moving from his comfortable position in her lap and she smiled and looked back toward the evening sky.

"Ive been thinking, maybe it's time to get out of here"

'And go where?' he asked.

"Dunno, but Ive got a feeling that things are going to start to get really crazy around here. I got a weird energy off this guy on the street today. I don't know if that means anything or what the deal is, but either way I think you should hang out in demon world for a bit while I figure all this out."

'You know every time I leave you alone something bad happens' he replied with a slight air of humour recalling his friends past misadventures.

"Yea, but I don't think I'm going to stick around too long. I've been thinking of heading back to Europe, recharging a bit. I've just got one more thing to take care of before I go" she said as she lit up a cigarette.

'I like Europe' was his reply, and with that it all seemed settled.

Morning came all too soon and interrupted the first decent sleep Kydd had had in what felt like ages. She only slept well when Antubis was around and he had chosen to stay well out of her plans to 'turn the damn world on it's head and spank it like a 5 dollar whore' as she had called it one night in a somewhat drunken rampage. She removed herself from the hard ground and dusted the dirt off her baggy jeans and out of her short, white hair. She stopped for a moment to look at her hair, it was getting longer she mused that while for anyone else with the same hair colour this might have meant that it was becoming time to bleach their roots again. This was not the case with her hair however it was simply perfectly white and accompanied by naturally violet eyes due to, what she had discovered what a form of partial albinism. It never bothered her to look the way she did, she still had skin pigmentation though she was admittedly pale not really caring to take the time to tan despite having all the time in the world to do so having no school, family or job (well, almost no job) to take up her time, but she had often in her younger days thought that maybe if she had looked more normal she wouldn't have been left by her mother the way she had. But that was another matter altogether for now she had some work to attend to before she could leave Japan so she dawned her olive green hat and tucked her hair up into it and began heading towards the city. 'Anty left early' she thought only just now noticing her friend was not with her.


	3. Monster

Almost two days had passed since Koenma had sent the boys out on their newest mission, and already Yusuke wanted it to be over with. He and Kuwabara had spent almost all of their free time patrolling the city trying to find something though they had no idea what and they had both decided tonight would be spent at the arcade despite Botan whining that they should be out looking for something suspicious.

"Will you give it a rest already? I need a damn break" the detective, having grown very noticeably annoyed with the ferry girls attempts to get him out of the arcade.

"Fine! But when something else happens because you're too busy to do your job it will be your head!" she exclaimed as she stormed out of the arcade. 'The nerve of that boy I swear' she thought as she rode back toward spirit world on her oar. She heard a crash beneath her and looked down to see Hiei on a rooftop restraining an all black figure. She swooped down to investigate and saw that the crash had come from what appeared to be a large weapon being hurled against the door that led down the stairs off the roof. She saw Kurama emerge from the stairs and watched him gather the weapon and emerge from the shadow of the door with an M40A1 military sniper rifle in his hands looking down at it questionably before returning her attention to the fire demon who had managed to restrain the cloaked figure. For a moment she wondered what they were doing in human world but decided that they should get to Koenma as soon as possible and so decided to forgo her questioning.

"YUSUKE! How could you just decide to take a night off? You're supposed to be protecting the earth and all you want to do it play video games! I would fire you but that would just make you too damn happy wouldn't it you lazy bum!" the young ruler shouted at the detective as he entered the room almost two hours after having been called. "well, anyway, we have apprehended the suspect no thanks to you" he continued. Yusuke looked over to see Kurama and Hiei standing by a young boy in a black cloak with his hands bound together sitting in a chair staring idly up at the ceiling as though completely oblivious to his present situation.

As the detective approached the desk where his boss sat he continued to look at the boy. He had white hair and a fair complexion, several piercings adorned his ear and he couldn't have been older than maybe 16.

"wait a minute" he said "I thought you said it was a demon who killed all those people"

"They weren't people" the figure in the chair spoke to him in a somewhat ominous tone. He looked from the small ruler to see that the figure had turned their head toward him only slightly though it was still facing upward their eyes were clearly and almost alarmingly fixed on Yusuke.

"Holy shit. A human and a girl" were the only words Yusuke managed to get out after comprehending that the reason the "boy" looked so young was because it was not in fact a boy at all. The girl turned her cold violet eyes back up toward the ceiling having grown tired of staring at the dumbfounded look on the mans face as he made his shocking realizations.

"so then what what were they, if not people?" Kurama asked breaking the silence in the room. Without shifting her glance even a little the girl replied "Monsters. Every single one of them. They made their living off of innocents suffering and dying. They'd kill hundreds of people in a breath and think of it as nothing more than furthering their own goals. They deserved to die". The room was silent for a moment, the air thick as everyone absorbed what amounted to a blatant confession, turning over the words in their minds. True, everyone killed had in some way or another been involved with highly unsavory activities to make money, slave trading, arms dealing, drugs and so on but surly that didn't mean that they "deserved" to die. Did it?

Again it was Kurama who broke the stiff silence "How was it that there were never any bullets found.?" a question he'd been mulling over since he'd picked up the rifle on the roof. Sure that it was just a normal human weapon he'd been anxious to find out how this little trick had been perpetrated. The girl smiled and looked fondly at the weapon on the desk in front of her "I made those bullets. They're made of a special compound that's hard enough to puncture skin the way a normal bullet would, but once they hit the gooey insides, they dissolve" she almost sighed the words out as though it should have been obvious.

"Incredible" Kurama muttered softly under his breath, the comment barely audible to anyone in the room. The girl smiled back at him wistfully having heard his comment and taking some pride in her work. It was only then he noticed her eyes, a bright violet colour but somewhat glossed over, the pupils dilated even though they were in a well light room. He wanted to ask her about it but declined once he heard the young ruler begin to speak "Yes well, what what I want to know is how it is you managed to move from demon world to human world without detection". She smiled that wistful smile again, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know" she replied still with that smile playing across her features her eyes looking at the child ruler and nothing all at the same time.

"You don't know?" he questioned."how could you not know?".

"I don't know" was her dreamy retort. "If I knew I'd tell you, but I don't. I just can I guess, most of the time I don't even know I'm doing it till its already happened. Sorry". At this point Koenma looked about ready to pop. His face was contorted in such a way that it seemed his eye might pop out of his head at any moment. The girl gave another smile and turned her gaze to the floor tiles.

"So are you a demon or what?" Yusuke asked. She didn't answer but instead seemed to be somewhat upset by the floor tiles. The three boys watched as her foot slowly slid out from under her and started poking at the edge of the desk, her face seemingly very bothered by whatever it was she was trying to fix with her foot. After a moment of watching it was Hiei who grew irritated. "Answer the damn question girl." she ignored him and continued trying to move the desk with her foot, her eyes fixed solely at the corner of the furniture. "What the he'll is wrong with you?" he snapped, not one for being ignored. She snapped out of her apparent trans and looked at Koenma with a rather concerned look in her eyes. "Your desk...it's wrong" she stated. No one moved or said anything, she said it again "Your desk is wrong, can I fix it please? I'll tell you whatever but I can't do it if the desk is wrong" she spoke with an urgent tone, almost pleading.

"How is my desk wrong?" Koenma asked, clearly just as confused as everyone else in the room who were all now looking from the desk trying to find anything wrong with it and back to the girl who sat there insisting that it was "wrong".

"Just let me fix it please?" she asked again. Seeing how badly it bothered her and that not allowing her to "fix" the desk would only hinder any more forthcoming information he nodded. She held her bound wrists out and he undid the binds freeing her hands. She bent down to the corner of the desk and moved it ever so slightly so that the corners of the desk and the tile were perfectly even then went around to the other side and made sure everything was the same on that side. Once satisfied the desk had been fixed she returned to her seat and held out her wrists.

"Uhhh...I don't think it will be necessary for us to bind you again" Koenma said seeing that she was anticipating having her hands tied again. She smiled at this and ruffled through her cloak fishing out a pack of smokes and a lighter, tapping the pack three times then removing a cigarette and lighting it. The air in the room was once again thick as everyone watched on as the girl calmly smoked her cigarette, removing the plastic wrapper from the box and using it as a makeshift ashtray so as not to ash on the floor. A throat was cleared the only sound breaking her out of her seemingly oblivious state.

"o yea" she said recalling the question that had been posed while she was trying to fix the desk "umm..I'm human. I guess.". The room was silent again, the only sound coming from the slight crinkling of the plastic as she ashed her smoke. Finally Koenma spoke "Well...that doesn't make any sense". Again silence, everyone seemed to be trying to make sense of this creature sitting before them. Seemingly human and yet able to pass between worlds albeit unaware.

"I think, for the time being, at least until we can make sense of all this it would be best if we kept an eye on you" Koenma stated having finally made up his mind on what to do with the current situation.


	4. Things Unanswered

It's been a week since being captured and the meeting with Koenma and still no one was any closer to answering the question of how a seemingly human girl was able to pass through the barrier between human and demon worlds. There had been several other meetings regarding the issue but they had mostly been filling Kuwabara who had decided to go home rather than report to spirit world when the news that they had caught the suspect had reached Yusuke and about the odd aura that they had all felt coming off the girl but could not yet explain, not quite human but not demon either. Something else entirely. A mystery even to the subject in question who had been fairly forthcoming in regards to assassinations themselves even going so far as to divulge who has placed the hits on the victims and even the amount of compensation she had been given for each. As far as anyone could tell they were just that, paid assassinations. No twist tying them all together, no grander scheme. Just an assassin taking the highest paying jobs she could find. Though questions had arisen about where all the money had gone to, when asked she simply replied "You know how money is, here one second gone the next". Since she had admitted to the terrorist attacks they assumed that's where most of it went, assuming that she had used expensive equipment to pull off her outrageous stunts though no one had yet seen fit to ask why she had done it chalking it up to her apparent outlandish and often inexplicable behavior.

As for the assassin herself, Koenma had seen fit to place her in her own apartment in the city so that the boys could keep an eye on her. Often times though she would be watched by one of Chus gang when the detectives were busy with school or on a mission. She was not allowed to leave the apartment without an escort and to ensure that she followed this rule, after having broke it once to venture into a rather seedy area where they recovered her barely conscious and screaming something incoherent, a tracking collar had been placed on her that would send a rather unpleasant electrical shock throughout her body anytime she tried to escape. Koenma had thought himself rather ingenious for this and only Kurama and Hiei had seen the look in her eyes when they had placed it around her neck.


	5. Mad World

Two weeks. Two whole fucking weeks in this hell hole. Almost two weeks staring at the hated metal ring around her neck every morning. Today the last bit of her supply was gone and she knew she wouldn't be able to get more anytime soon unless one of her keepers was kind enough or stupid enough to go with her into the seedy underbelly of the city to find her "medicine". She laughed a little at the thought of going to see those familiar faces, sunken and pock marked from years of dancing with the devil. A thin line of a smile crept across her face as the blood rushed all through her body, making her numb and once again comfortable in her surroundings, in her own skin and even in the hated collar. None of that mattered now, not the loss of her freedom, dignity, the men who were to keep her here as one would keep a dog. No. Not a dog. A dog is loved, cared for. A dog is allowed to run. A dog can run away. No, she was not a dog. She was more like a terminally I'll patient in a hospice. The keepers seemed to give an air of trying to care for her and even tried to be friendly. But they all knew ultimately she would die in this place, the air stifling around her. Suffocating and crushing the very life from her body. She had no freedom and now, with the very last of that sweet poison running it's course through her body, she had no release. She grabbed her pack of smokes, tapped the pack three times and lit one up.

Antubis came to her mind. He hadn't come back yet. Or had he? He had a habit of showing up when she seemed to really need him. He'd show up to find her on the side of the road or in some alleyway, passed out or too far gone to even know he was there. But he always showed up. "Not this time" she said to no one. Maybe he was in Europe already looking for her. Maybe he was still in demon world, she hadn't told him when she would be leaving Japan after all. Who knew. Antubis was in many ways much like herself. Almost a complete mystery to those around him, coming and going as he saw fit, but he would never abandon her. No, he would show up exactly when she needed him to. So, maybe she didn't need him just yet.

She stared at the ceiling for a long time, watching then fan as it seemed to go round and round at a sickeningly fast pace. She never noticed the pounding on the door or a worried cry from the other side asking if she was alright. No, she just sat there, cigarette burning down to the filter, watching the fan.

Her eyes traveled down to the piece of rope shed woven together by braiding torn strands of cloth together. It was bright pink as she had used a shirt Botan had decided she should wear as opposed to her normally dark attire. She picked up the bright piece of cloth and examined it for a bit. It was strong, strong enough to do the job she had intended for it anyway. Too short. She looked back up at the fan and the hand holding the cloth fell into her lap. She had more shirts that the ferry girl had brought back for her to wear, as though the bright colours might shine a brighter light on her somewhat dismal situation. 'I could make one long enough' she thought, eyes still staring up at the fan as it spun around overhead 'but would it be strong enough'. She mused over these thoughts for a moment or two before deciding to let the subject go. She would rather go out with a bang anyway.


	6. Friends?

She woke up later that night to a loud banging on her bedroom door. She managed to rouse herself for her slumber and sit up on the floor where she had passed out. 'What a waste' she thought, until she heard the yelling of a rather drunk Chu "Ey! Get out ere girly! Uve ad enough sleep!". She sighed and stood up gathering the few things off the floor and placing them away in a box that she slid under the dresser. She looked into the mirror, awful. Just awful. Bags under the eyes, somewhat sunken from a lack of an appetite, hair a disheveled mess from sleeping on the floor. Her eyes again wandered down and settled on the damned ring around her neck. She stared at it hatefully for a few minutes until Chu began a countdown to breaking the down the door. She fixed herself up somewhat and walked over and opened it with a disgruntled "What?". Chu beamed, clearly too drunk to notice anything odd about her appearance and said in the happiest of drunken slurs something about friends had come to keep her company since she had been locked up in her room for so long. At least, that's what she made of it.

'Friends' she mentally scoffed at the very notion that these people would dare call themselves her friends. 'Friends, don't lock you in a gilded cell'. Pushing these thoughts aside after realizing that she really hadn't been out of her room in a few days, she somewhat begrudgingly walked out into the decently sized living room where she saw all her keepers gathered for the night. She looked around and gathered that they intended to try and coax her out of herself with board games and cheesy movies and snacks that her stomach would no doubt find repulsive and intolerable in her given state.

She was so caught up in her thoughts of just how unbearable this night was inevitably going to be unless Chu decided to be a dear and share some of his booze, that she only barely caught the end of Botons overly enthusiastic introduction of several new faces she hadn't seen before leaving her to stumble out "oo..uh..yea..hi" when she finally managed to realize that they were in fact waiting for a response.

The night started out simply enough, Kurama had made dinner for everyone, though for the most part all the former assassin could do was stare at it and try not to throw up. She was so wrapped up in her own nausea that she barely noticed when Kurama had asked a question and only came to her senses when given a gentle poke by Jin where upon she managed to sputter out "Huh? Uh..what? Sorry."

"I asked why you havnt been out of your room for the past few days. Have you been ill?" he asked again.

"Yea..a little" she responded feeling it was the best way to avoid any further questioning on the subject of her apparent absence. In her mind however she thought 'I just had better things to do' to which she got a rather unexpected reply 'Like what?'. The voice seemed to come out of nowhere and for a moment she thought maybe her beloved friend had returned and she would be saved only to have her hopes dashed when she realized that the voice she heard was not that of her anteater friend. It came again 'Like what? Answer me'. Hiei. The fire demon was sitting across from her at the table, he wasn't even looking at her but somehow she could feel his gaze on her. 'Why the fuck do you care?' was her mental reply. He stayed quiet.


End file.
